powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic 37: Excited Moune
is the thirty-seventh episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Synopsis Moune must find a way to keep her calm after she obtains a brace from a Matroid which will petrify her if she gets too emotional. Plot On her way back from picking up supplies, Moune buys a health checking watch that is a new fad in town, called a Diet Meter. Arriving to the Amachi Astronomical Institute to show up her Diet Meter to the other Gosei Angels, Moune finds that she can not remove it from her wrist just as Datas detects a Matrintis attack. The Gosei Angels find humans being turned into limestone statues as Gosei Knight reveals that Adoborute-G of the Vital is to blame. Adoborute-G says that it is an experiment to ensure that the Matrintis Empire will not have defiant human slaves. During the fight, Adoburute-G notices the Diet Meter on Gosei Yellow, revealing that it is one of his Vital Meters which releases a petrification gas once its wearer's aggression reaches its maximum. As she is too close to the red, the Goseigers are forced to knock Gosei Yellow out before running off. When she comes to, a frustrated Moune is forced to keep her temper in check with Nozomu and Datas looking after her. As the other Gosei Angels and Gosei Knight go looking for Adoborute-G, believing that his defeat will undo the Vital Meters' effects, Nozomu's attempts to have Moune stay calm. But when Datas is forced to reveal that her teammates are being unsuccessful in their fight with the Matroid, the gag Professor Amachi had devised for a stand up comedy contest he is participating in gives her an idea. Arriving as the Super Goseigers and Gosei Knight get Vital Meters placed on them, with the latter unaffected due to his unchanging state of mind, Super Gosei Yellow calmly overpowers Adoborute-G with a similar mindset. However, he uses one of his victims to break Super Gosei Yellow's calmness just as she manages to use her Tensou Techniques to get him out of the way so she can defeat Adoborute-G. As Adoborute-G enlarges after his victims are no longer statues, the Super Goseigers summon Gosei Ultimate and Gosei Knight forms Gosei Ground to fight the Matroid before destroying him. Soon after, Moune cheers Professor Amachi up after his gag fails to impress the judges at the stand up contest. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Girl: *Old Man: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Windrive, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Pink - Windrive, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Black - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Yellow - Rockrush, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Blue - Miracle Gosei Power, Memorywash, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Knight - Groundion, Gosei Ground Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 9, . *'Viewership': 5.2% *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Yellow **Post-Break: Gosei Yellow *This episode aired on the same day of the twenty-second episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 1 of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger **This episode is hinted with Moune becoming too angry at Agri wanting to cosplay as Dekaranger due to his love of cops DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Epic 37: Excited Moune, Epic 38: Alice vs. Gosei Knight, Epic 39: Epic Zero, and Epic 40: Strong Alata. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote